myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Build My Dinosaur Deck
I am going to teach you how to build my dinosaur deck, and teach you how to master the strategies of it. Most of the cards in this deck can be found by purchasing the Dinosaur's Rage ''structure deck. Some of the most powerful dinosaur-type monsters can be found in it, and it also comes with some great spells and traps. However, some of the cards in this deck are found in other places. This is why I am going to help you build it. First off, let's start with the big guys of the deck - the Tribute monsters! The roars of these prehestoric beasts can be heard from miles. '''Black Tyranno' is a two-tribute dinosaur with a high attack and an awesome effect. If all your opponent is playing is defense-position monsters, this bad boy can attack directly! Another powerful two-tribute dino is the Jurrac Tyrannus. You can tribute other dinosaurs to increase his attack. Also, he gains more attack from attacking! He is not found in the structure deck, but found in the Hidden Arsenal 2 '''packet. '''Dark Driceratops '''is a one-tribute with a solid ability that inflicts damage when you destroy a defense-position monster. '''Super Conductor Tyranno has an almighty 3300 attack and a decent effect that inflicts 1000 damage to your opponent once per turn. He can't attack if you use his ability, though, so USE IT WISELY. Let's move on to the non-tributes. Black Veloci '''will gain some attack if he attacks. '''Black Stego '''has a weak attack, but if an opponent's monster attacks him, he switches to defense position! He has a strong defense, so you can do some damage with this heavy hitter. Now, this deck focuses on tributing a bit to gain some abilities. '''Miracle Jurassic Egg will gain two counters everytime you tribute a dinosaur, and if you get rid of a certain number of counters, you can special summon a dinosaur of the same level! Every deck needs spells and traps. Use Heavy Storm to get rid of any tricks your opponent has up their sleeve. Field spell Jurassic World increases the attack and defense of your dinosaurs, making them stronger. Cold Wave is useful for an attack, because you won't have to worry about sneaky traps your opponent may have set. Lightning Vortex will get rid of your opponent's monster, leaving an opening for a direct attack! Time for some trap talk! Jar of Greed will help you draw the ancient creatures, or help you get an additional spell or trap. Lineage of Destruction lets level 8 dinosaur monsters like Super Conductor Tyranno and Ultimate Tyranno attack twice on the same turn! Defense comes into play with traps like Negate Attack, Sakuretsu Armor, and Trap Hole. Here is a full list of the deck. It has won me many duels. MONSTERS - Super Conductor Tyranno - Ultimate Tyranno - Black Tyranno - Jurrac Tyrannus - Dark Driceratops - Tyranno Infinity - Gilasaurus x2 - Kabazauls x2 - Black Stego - Black Veloci - Black Ptera - Element Saurus - Mad Sword Beast - Sabersaurus - Hyper Hammerhead - Oxygeddon - Hydrogeddon x2 - Babycerasaurus - Miracle Jurassic Egg - Mammoth Graveyard - Uraby SPELLS - Lightning Vortex - Jurassic World - Heavy Storm - Giant Trunade - Card Shuffle - Cold Wave x2 - Mystical Space Typhoon - Swords of Revealing Light - Dian Keto the Cure Master - Rush Recklessly - Tail Swipe - Big Evolution Pill - Hammer Shot - De-Spell TRAPS - Just Desserts - Jar of Greed - Lineage of Destruction - Magical Arm Shield - Survival Instinct - Seismic Shockwave - Trap Hole - Sakuretsu Armor - Negate Attack - Hunting Instinct ...And there you have it! A perfect dinosaur dueling deck.